


My wings unfurl as my love grows

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: After keeping them hidden for so long, Eggsy's wings are getting quite sore and he badly needs to stretch them.





	My wings unfurl as my love grows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Merry belated christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little gift and that you had a great holiday!

Eggsy hisses painfully when he removes his shirt and his wings aren’t pressed into immobility anymore. They’re not broken at least, but they’re _sore_. 

Not that it’s his fault.

Being a spy unsurprisingly doesn’t let him with much time to go for a quick flight. More often than not, he goes _weeks_ without getting to spread them.

It doesn’t help that he’s been keeping them secret.

Merlin knows, because he knows _everything_ , and so does the medical staff, but it’s not something he’s ever felt comfortable sharing. Not after growing up on the estates. Sure more and more people come out about wings and similar mutations, but just like being gay, it’s better to keep that to oneself around the likes of Dean.

It’s only when the door opens behind him that he realises he hasn’t locked it. But then again, why would he? People know better than to come into a Knight’s private room at the manor uninvited.

Apparently, someone doesn’t though.

“Oh my dear boy, your poor wings.”

He’s already turned around to face the intruder, but the endearment makes him relaxes before he lays eyes on them. Only Harry calls him that and he rarely feels safer than in his company.

It helps that Harry isn’t looking at him with disgust nor pity. Instead, it’s a sympathetic wince of discomfort. As if he knows intimately how that feels.

Harry proves his suspicions right by what he says next.

“I’d suggest we go flying, but you would probably cramp up and fall. What you really need is a good massage first.”

“You offering?” It’s out before he can stop himself and he wants to hit himself. Sure, they’ve been flirting like crazy for the past few months -- so since they’ve met basically -- but that’s something entirely different.

Wings are… private. _Intimate_. 

More so than whatever Harry wants, Eggsy is sure.

But as is often the case, Harry surprises him.

“Only if you are aware that for me it would mean a lot more than what has been between us so far. I wouldn’t want things to become awkward just because I want more than you’re willing to offer.”

“Am I dreaming?” He’s pretty sure he’s not because pain has never carried in his dreams, but at the same time, he can’t quite believe what Harry is implying.

“You’re not,” Harry answers even if he must know it wasn’t really a question. “But we can pretend you were if you’d rather forget the last few minutes ever happened.” He smiles sheepishly and it’s kind of breaking Eggsy’s heart.

“Fuck _no_. I wouldn’t want anyone touching my wings but you.” He feels a blush creeping on his cheeks, because he’s not used to being so open and honest about what he wants. _Who_ he wants.

Thankfully, Harry doesn’t make fun of him. In fact, he seems oddly shy, as if he wasn’t expecting such a declaration. And seriously, that means he’s a rather poor spy if he hadn’t noticed just how much Eggsy fancies him.

“Well. The feeling is mutual.”

And suddenly, Eggys is imagining it, having his hands sunk into Harry’s feathers and it is simply _unfair_ that Harry still has his wings hidden.

“You do me, I do you?” He asks cheekily instead of whining about it and he’s rewarded by one of Harry’s playful grin as he starts unbuttoning his jacket.

“I would be a fool to pass up on that offer.”


End file.
